


we were too much in love (to give a goddamn)

by amosanguis



Category: The Ranch (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Sibling Incest, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Colt’s spent much of his adult life running from Rooster and the thing between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Reidsville" by American Aquarium.

-z-

 

Colt tastes like beer and cheerios and Rooster’s cum.

 

-

 

“I can’t keep doing this,” Rooster says.

“I know,” Colt says as he sinks to his knees.

(Neither of them stop.)

 

-

 

The problem is that Rooster always gives Colt what he wants.  Ever since that first time out in the pasture when Rooster had looked over and thought how beautiful his brother looked in the evening sun.  They had kissed then and didn’t stop until long after the sun had set.

The years pass them and Colt gets good at football, gets courted by all the colleges – men in suits who flash dirty smiles at him as they lean in too close, promising him the world.  Those days had been rough for Rooster – not because he wasn’t happy for his brother, but because each scout represented a life for Colt that wouldn’t include him. 

And each night they had a scout over for dinner, Rooster would lead Colt up into the hay loft and they’d fuck hard and fast and rough – leaving countless bruises and scratches, panting hard even as they tried to avoid making any noise.  Afterward, when they were shaking and feeling broken open and raw, Colt would reach over for Rooster – and Rooster would hesitate, but eventually he’d take Colt’s hand and pull him close, kissing the top of Colt’s head.

 

-x-

 

Rooster tastes like whiskey and pancakes and Colt’s cum.

 

-

 

“Thinkin’ ‘bout leavin’ again?” Rooster asks.

“I don’t know,” Colt says as he pulls Rooster over him.

(He’s gone the next morning.)

 

 -

 

Colt’s spent much of his adult life running from Rooster and the thing between them.  It scares him how much he loves his brother, scares him that as they get older he finds himself less and less inclined to stay quiet.  So he distracts himself with football and traveling the world. 

And when he comes home for that last time, Colt looks at Rooster and he sees the pain there.  Sees his brother just waiting for him to leave again.  So he says “I’m not going anywhere” and “I’m sorry” over and over again.

Their dad looks at them like he knows, but just like a lot of things – they never talk about it.  (Beau and Maggie had known for a long time that their boys were too close, too wrapped up in each other – but by the time they decide to do something about it, Colt was gone and Rooster was diving headfirst into ranch work.)

Colt distracts himself with first Heather, then Abby, while Rooster drinks and continues to work his way through any woman in town still willing to take him.  But the distractions never last and it’s never long before Colt crawls into Rooster’s bed, pressing soft kisses up Rooster’s back, neck – digging his fingers into Rooster’s hips as he grinds down, covers Rooster’s body with his own.

He keeps waiting for Rooster to turn him away or for their dad to find them out – but neither has happened yet, so Colt counts it as a win.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
